


You Walk Like You're A God

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Self-indulgent smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: “You’re not who you claim to be out there are you?” he grunted, feeling Seth struggle around him. “This is the real Seth Rollins. The one who so desperately wants to please. The one who gets off to being made a weak and helpless slut just. like. this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally intended, but I had fun with it. Either way hope you enjoy!

Cold metal. That’s the first thing Seth felt as he was pressed up against the lockers, hot breath ghosting over the nape of his neck. One hand held his wrists in place above his head, while the other gripped at his hip roughly. He could feel the towel wrapped around his waist start to slip and he struggled into the warm body pressed against him.

 

“Dean,” he whimpered. “What if somebody catches us back here?”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You love being the center of attention, so why not have people watch while I fuck you mercilessly against this locker?” Dean growled, nipping at Seth’s ear lobe.

 

Seth’s cheeks and ears flared up at the thought and a small moan escaped him. Dean’s hand let go of Seth’s wrists in favor of tangling in his hair, pulling his head back and admiring his flushed cheeks and parted lips. 

 

“I bet you’re hard right now just thinking about it,” Dean reached around to palm at Seth’s cock, which was achingly hard underneath the towel that was somehow still barely around his waist.

 

“What if Roman came in and watched?” he whispered into Seth’s ear, smirking when Seth mewled in response. “He’d watch while I fucked you raw just how you like it. Maybe he’d want to join in too, who knows.”

 

Dean wrapped his fingers around Seth, giving him a few lazy strokes just to hear Seth’s strangled moans. He pressed his own erection up against Seth’s ass, sliding up and down in between his firm cheeks teasingly. Seth’s thighs quivered in response, needily rutting himself against Dean’s cock. Dean kept his hand wrapped around Seth’s shaft, but only squeezed it lightly. He could feel Seth’s length twitch in his hand.

 

“D-Dean… please,” Seth begged, desperately seeking any kind of friction. 

 

Seth almost fell to his knees when Dean let go and pulled away from him. When he turned around Dean leaned into him, his towel slipping and falling to the floor. He grabbed Seth’s jaw, tipping it up so their eyes met in a striking gaze.

 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me  _ right _ ?” he asked, as more of a threat than a question.

 

Seth nodded and Dean smiled in approval. “Good. My hotel room. 2 hours.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Seth arrived to find that Dean’s door was propped open, entering quietly and letting the door shut behind him. Dean was just walking out of the bathroom, clad only in boxer briefs and a tank top, running a towel over his damp hair. He threw the towel onto the floor and pulled Seth in for a rough kiss. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered, watching hungrily while Seth obeyed.

 

Seth knelt to the floor immediately, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean grinned, sliding his hand along the other man’s cheek. He hooked his thumb in Seth’s mouth, pushing down on his bottom teeth to expose his wet and waiting mouth. Dean reached around with his other hand and pulled the hair tie out of Seth’s loose bun, letting his blonde-streaked hair fall in his face.

 

“I like you better when you’re a mess,” he grinned. “When you’re like this, you’re  _ mine _ .”

 

Dean pulled down his boxers and pressed his hardened length against Seth’s lips. He tangled his hands into Seth’s hair and slid himself into his mouth, his tongue hot and slick against his cock. He hummed in satisfaction, his hips jerking forward, fucking Seth’s mouth slow and deep. He groaned, his fingers like a vice grip in Seth’s hair. Seth let out a strangled whimper, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“You’re not who you claim to be out there are you?” he grunted, feeling Seth struggle around him. “This is the real Seth Rollins. The one who so desperately wants to please. The one who gets off to being made a weak and helpless slut just. like. this.”

 

He fucked into Seth’s mouth one last time before pulling out and admiring the tear-streaked mess beneath him.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a spiked leather collar and a leash.

 

Seth’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. Once again, Dean towered over him, clipping the collar around his neck and hooking the leash in place. He yanked Seth forward, guiding him onto the foot of the bed. Seth knelt on all fours, leaning forward on his arms and spreading himself out for Dean. Seth felt the leash slack and he could hear Dean shuffling around the side of the bed. 

 

Dean brushed his thumb lightly over Seth’s hole, eliciting the most desperate groan he’s possibly ever heard come out of Seth’s mouth. The fact that this once overly-confident man was now a quivering, needy mess all because of him was enough to keep Dean going. He pressed his thumb at Seth’s entrance with more pressure this time, brushing out and tracing the outer rim, which sent Seth into a fit of whines and whimpers.

 

Seth felt his heart jump into his throat when he heard the door beside him open up, but Dean grabbed his leash to keep him steady. “Shh. Shh, pup. Our special guest has arrived.”

  
  
  


Seth heard heavy steps around the bed, almost predatory. He could feel an intense gaze burning into him. His cheeks were burning, his hands were clammy, and the blood rushing in his ears caused everything else to move in slow motion. He turned his head and found Roman standing beside him, his face expressionless aside from his eyes blown wide with intrigue.

 

“You’re just in time. I was just getting ready to open him up,” Dean pressed his thumb against Seth’s hole, eliciting a muffled groan from the other man. “I like to play with him a bit first.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” was Roman’s only reply as he sat down on the chair strategically by the foot of the bed.

 

Seth heard Dean opening up the bottle of lube, hissing when he felt the cold substance on him. He felt one slick finger slide in, then two, one knuckle at a time. He breathed in and out, trying his best to relax and let the painful heat pass. When Dean started rubbing in circles along his insides, each brush along his prostate sending a jolt of pleasure through him.. The thought of Roman’s eyes on him, watching him come undone the way only Dean knew how, was more exciting to him than he ever imagined. His dick was so hard. He was going to go crazy if he wasn’t touched soon, but he knew better than to do something without Dean’s permission.

 

He whimpered when he felt Dean’s fingers leave him, but knew that an even better sense of fullness was coming soon. He could hear Dean squeeze out more lube and slick up his cock. He felt the head of Dean’s cock slide along his hole, mercilessly teasing him. He tried to suppress a whimper and felt his collar suddenly being pulled taut, his neck craning back. 

 

“What’s that pup? Do you  _ want something _ ?” Dean let the tip of his cock press into Seth to hear him gasp. “Ooohh. I see. Is this what you want?”

 

He slid himself in a little more, the base of his head getting sucked into Seth. Dean let out a deep, throaty groan. “Good boy. God  _ fuck _ you’re so tight.”

 

Dean slowly pushed himself deep into Seth, feeling his hot insides grip around the base of his cock. He pulled the collar tighter, burying himself into Seth with a roll of his hips. He pulled slowly out, just to snap his hips forward at full force, causing Seth to cry out loudly. Roman took a deep, shuddering breath as he watched, his quickly hardening cock straining through his pants. He tried to palm at it quietly, just to feel some friction, but almost as if his mind was read, he saw Dean turn around with a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“You’re welcomed to join in, brother,” he slammed into Seth again. “This dog just  _ loves _ to please. I’m sure he’s been secretly wanting to please you for a very long time. Isn’t that right, boy?”

 

Roman looked at Seth, who was rapidly nodding his head and whimpering. Roman couldn’t help but chuckle. Seth’s almost pathetic eagerness was actually kind of… cute. 

 

“C’mere first,” Dean cooed, grabbing Roman by his shirt and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

 

His hand slid down to press against Roman’s cock, pulling a surprised gasp from Roman’s lips as they kissed. Dean took that moment to shove his tongue into Roman’s mouth with a satisfied hum. He unzipped his pants, helping Roman get out of them as well as his boxers. Dean pulled away, handed Roman the leash, and nodded his head towards Seth, who was staring up at Roman with pleading eyes. 

 

Roman stepped forward, leash in hand, and watched as Seth immediately opened his mouth to accept his cock. Roman pulled the leash, slowly guiding Seth’s mouth onto him. Seth immediately went to work, high-pitched moans escaping his throat as he eagerly sucked Roman off. Roman gripped on the leash, gritting his teeth together at the shocking sensation rippling through him. 

 

Dean continued slamming into Seth from behind, growling a slew of dirty talk and profanities as he fucked Seth faster and faster. “C’mon Roman, doesn’t it feel good? I’m sure Seth would love to hear your praise, wouldn’t you boy?”

 

“Y-you’re doing so good, Seth. Being… such a good boy,” Roman attempted through shaky breaths.

 

Like a switch had been flipped, Seth whined and began sucking more fervently than he had before. With Seth’s hot mouth eagerly sucking on his cock in tandem with his constant moaning and the vulgarity of Dean’s cursing and slapping into Seth brought Roman even closer to orgasm. Dean could feel himself getting closer as he slammed into Seth, his hungry eyes watching Roman as his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed. 

 

A few more thrusts and Dean was coming, burying himself deep inside Seth. Roman wasn’t far behind, grunting as he came into Seth’s throat, which he gladly swallowed with no hesitation. Dean and Roman both pulled away from Seth, but Dean quickly flipped Seth onto his back. Seth lied there, his chest heaving, a trail of drool at the corner of his mouth, and his cock still hard against his stomach. Dean smirked, grabbing the leash and pulling Seth so he was sitting upright.

 

“I think I know just what this puppy needs. I think he wants Roman to finish him off. Don’t you, boy?”

 

Seth’s cheeks burned and he nodded slowly, avoiding Roman’s gaze. Dean yanked on his leash, causing Seth to yelp in surprise. “What was that? We can’t hear you.”

 

“Y-yes! P-please Roman…” he whimpered.

 

Roman smiled and sat at the head of the bed, propping Seth up and pulling him against his chest in a warm embrace. His hand slid down Seth’s torso, wrapping firmly around his cock. Seth squirmed a bit in his arms, letting out a short gasp as Roman starting stroking him. Dean grabbed the towel from earlier off of the floor and cleaned himself off while he watched them. 

 

“You were incredible, Seth,” Roman crooned, his lips brushing against Seth’s ear. “You were amazing. You made me feel so good, I couldn’t believe it.”

 

Seth moaned louder, shutting his eyes tight while Roman stroked him faster and faster. Roman pressed small kisses along Seth’s ear and neck, his other arm still cradling the whimpering man against him.

 

“Such a good boy, Seth. You were so good for me. For us. So good, so good.”

 

Seth cried out as he came all over his stomach, groaning and writhing against Roman’s chest. Roman wrapped both his arms around Seth, cradling the shaking mess slumped against him. 

 

“Time to hit the showers, boys,” Dean chortled as he strolled into the bathroom. “Our dog needs a bath.”


End file.
